I know what you did that summer
by karis-malfoy
Summary: Eles eram insanidade, desejo, loucura, luxúria e -por que não?- amor. Eles eram um vício. Um vício mortal. Foi num verão que tudo começou e foi num verão onde tudo chegou ao fim. Agir por impulso nunca era uma boa opção.
1. Agindo por impulso - Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens envolvidos pertencem a J.K Rowling mas a história é minha, com algumas inspirações de outras fanfics e alguns filmes.  
A história em si não tem relação com o filme "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado"

* * *

**I Know What You Did That Summer.**

**Agindo por impulso -** **Parte 1.**

_"Eu sei o que vocês fazem, todos os fins de semana, desde aquele verão."_

O pergaminho tremia na mão de Hermione. Ela estava visivelmente apavorada com as palavras escritas naquele pergaminho. A letra firme e inclinada que ela não reconhecia parecia rir da cara dela. Agradecia aos céus por Ron não estar em casa ou ele faria milhões de perguntas sobre seu estado de inércia, olhando fixamente pro papel em suas mãos.

Ela precisava falar com ele. Ele precisava ler aquilo. Eles tinham muito a perder com aquela única frase. Sem pensar muito, vestiu seu sobretudo, pegou a bolsa marrom encima do sofá de mesma cor e saiu pela porta. Aparataria da sua própria casa mas não era possível aparatar ali. Precisava procurar um lugar vazio e achou que o corredor do seu prédio era bastante apropriado. A sensação de ser puxada pelo umbigo foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Seus pés firmaram no chão e ela viu os grandes portões de ferro da Mansão Malfoy.

Tinha agido por impulso, portanto, esquecera completamente que Astoria devia estar em casa. Draco a mataria se ela aparecesse lá agora. Parou por alguns minutos pra pensar no que faria, o pergaminho em sua mão pesava de uma forma descomunal.

Poderia mandar uma coruja, pedindo pra que se encontrasse com ela no apartamento deles. Poderia tocar a campainha e dizer que precisava falar sobre o trabalho, uma vez que trabalhavam juntos no ministério. Poderia também ligar já que tinha dado um celular pra ele pra que pudessem se comunicar melhor, mas ele nunca usou. Bufou frustrada e desaparatou. A primeira opção era a melhor. Sempre se dava mal por agir por impulso. A primeira vez que tinha agido assim fora no momento em que beijou Draco Malfoy no último ano de Hogwarts. O que a levava à situação atual.

Sentia-se um monstro por trair Ron, por trair seus amigos e todos que a amavam. Mas sentia-se incompleta sem Draco. E agora pensava que era hora de parar.

Escreveu uma simples frase num pergaminho que encontrou, sem se identificar, nem nada. Ele reconhecia sua letra e o lugar que estaria sendo intimado a comparecer. Sua coruja alçou voo e sumiu no céu azul de verão.

Verão. Lembrava-se do verão de cinco anos atrás. A primeira vez que se entregou a um homem, a primeira vez que se entregou à Draco Malfoy. Ela namorava Ron na época e passou semanas se auto-condenando por isso. Evitou Malfoy pelos próximos três meses inteiros. Mas foi só se reencontrarem por acaso pra tudo acontecer de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Não se amavam, mas o desejo era incontrolável. Não havia sentimentos, mas havia dependência de ambos os corpos um no outro. Ela amava Ron, tinha quase certeza, sempre amara. E a vida com ele era maravilhosa.

Sua relação com Malfoy era loucura. Era insanidade. Era errada. Era necessária. Tentou desfazer o laço que os unia a dois anos atrás, quando Ron a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou. Mas acabaram na cama e com o combinado de se encontrarem toda semana. Se ela parava pra pensar, sentia-se suja, mas bastava um toque do loiro pra que seus pensamentos mudassem completamente.

Vinte minutos depois ela já tinha aparatado pro apartamento deles. Eles tinham comprado aquele apartamento num bairro trouxa de Londres, longe de todo mundo, usando nomes que não eram deles. Andava de um lado pro outro quando um estalo alto a fez sobressaltar.

"O que houve, Granger?" mesmo depois de casada, ele nunca tinha deixado de usar seu sobrenome. Ele se recusava a chamá-la de Weasley e ela apreciava isso.

Percebeu que tinha ficado muito tempo parada, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Os olhos cinzas caíram pro pergaminho em sua mão e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram formando um ponto de interrogação.

Ela apenas entregou o papel em sua mãos. Ele pegou e leu. Mas ao contrário das feições de Hermione, Draco sorria ligeiramente.

"Você não acreditou nisso não é, Hermione?" eram poucas as vezes que ele a chamava pelo nome. Ela o olhou apreensiva.

"Claro que acreditei!" ela levou à mão aos cabelos fazendo um coque frouxo, já estava suando de nervoso e ter ele debochando dela não ajudava em nada. "Isso tá ficando perigoso. Já pensou se isso para nas mãos de Ron?"

Só o simples pensamento de seu marido descobrindo tudo dessa forma a fazia ter embrulhos no estômago. Draco a olhou de forma assombrosa. Ele odiava quando ela mencionava Ron em qualquer momento em que estivessem juntos.

"Nós temos que parar com isso, Malfoy." o uso do sobrenome dele o fez olhá-la profundamente. Havia anos que ela não falava tão sério com ele.

"Não temos." ele retrucou.

"Eu não quero magoar ninguém." ela sentou-se na cama de casal de lençóis brancos e bem-arrumada.

"Não pode deixar um idiota qualquer acabar com o que temos." ele já estava se alterando e isso não era bom. Ela sabia que estava sendo precipitada mas a imagem de Ron não sumia de sua cabeça. E a culpa corroía sua alma.

"E o que temos, Draco?" ela sabia que não devia ter feito aquela pergunta, mas não conseguiu evitar. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles. Ela baixou os olhos pra seus sapatos mas logo levantou da cama. Pegou sua bolsa e casaco e passou por ele.

"Onde você vai?" ele perguntou. Ela não o olhou mas tinha certeza que sua sobrancelha esquerda estava arqueada. Ela o conhecia tão bem que não precisava de muito pra prever suas reações.

"Vou embora." ela disse simplesmente chegando perto da porta. Mas ela sabia que ele não deixaria, e naquele momento ela queria que ele deixasse.

Seu braço direito foi envolvido pela mão dele a fazendo parar. Ela suspirou ao sentir os braços dele envolverem sua cintura. Ela queria gritar com ele, colocar um ponto final naquela situação e ir embora. Mas não conseguia. Não depois de tantos anos.

Seu pescoço em evidência pelo fato de ter os cabelos presos sentia sua respiração acelerada.

"Não faz isso." a voz dele não passava de um sussurro em seu ouvido. Os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiaram. Seu corpo sempre reagia a ele e ela achava que isso nunca mudaria. "_Por favor, Hermione_."

Seu cérebro entrou em conflito. Ele nunca dizia por favor, ele nunca implorava, ele nunca dizia seu nome daquela forma. Aquilo a desarmou completamente. Se antes ela queria ir embora, agora ela não queria sair dali.

"Draco..." ela tentou argumentar mas ele mordeu seu pescoço tirando toda sua concentração.

"Eu _preciso _que você fique." ele implorou de novo e ela se derreteu. Draco Malfoy nunca implorava, quanto mais implorava duas vezes seguidas.

O barulho da bolsa caindo no chão sucedeu o ato seguinte. Hermione girou o corpo de frente pro dele. Sem mais delongas, o puxou pela camisa pra um beijo quente. Fervendo. Ela suspirou quando as mãos dele em sua cintura pressionaram o tecido da blusa. Se separaram por um instante em busca de ar. Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso no rosto.

"Que porra você faz comigo?" ele apenas riu.

Suas mãos escorregaram pelas suas costas, subindo pela nuca até o coque no alto da cabeça. Seus dedos entraram pelos fios castanhos obrigando o coque a se soltar. Os cabelos longos caíram em cascata pelas costas, os fios menores caindo sobre o rosto.

"Eu já disse o quanto você é linda?" ela suspirou. Aquele era seu Draco Malfoy, unicamente e especialmente dela. Só ela conseguia despertar esse lado dele. E era disso que ela tanto gostava.

Ele a beijou profundamente, prendendo-a em seus braços como se tivesse medo que ela fosse embora. E ele tinha. Era egoísta demais pra deixá-la ir embora.

As mãos dela escorregaram por sua camisa, abrindo os botões com pressa, fazendo alguns se soltarem. Ele riu da pressa dela. Logo a camisa dele estava no chão e a dela já estava quase lá. Ele a levantou pelas coxas e ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, sua saia subindo uns bons centímetros. Ainda perdido um nos lábios do outro, Draco caminhou com ela até a cama, colocando-a sentada cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Tirou seus sapatos e ajudou a tirar os saltos dela.

Deitou o corpo sobre o dela e a beijou. Eles nunca cansavam dos beijos. Eles nunca cansavam de sentir o sabor um do outro. O hálito dele era algo entre menta, whisky e cigarro e ela amava. O dela era doce, como morango e quando se misturava ao dele, entorpecia os sentidos.

As mãos de ambos passeavam livremente pelo corpo um do outro. Eles se conheciam tão bem e ainda sim parecia como se fosse a primeira vez. Draco desceu os beijos para o pescoço, clavícula e logo chegou ao vale entre os seios cobertos pelo sutiã. Depositou um beijo singelo em cada um deles antes de tirar a única peça que impedia que ele tocasse realmente seus seios. Ele ficou feliz ao descobrir que naquele dia o fecho do sutiã era frontal e logo eles estavam livres. Um gemido escapou da boca dela ao sentir os lábios dele contra sua pele sensível. Num gesto involuntário arqueou as costas aumentando o contato entre suas partes íntimas. Draco gemeu. Hermione também.

Ele desceu os beijos pela barriga, umbigo e chegou ao cós da saia. Sem demora, abriu o zíper lateral e ela levantou o quadril pra facilitar a saída. Aproveitando o afastamento, Draco tirou o restante de suas roupas, deixando que seu membro ficasse livre. Hermione acompanhou toda a cena enquanto ele tirava a roupa e aquilo a excitou de uma forma inexplicável. Ele era simplesmente divino. Ela gemeu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela precisava dele também. Mas também tinha Ron.

Os pensamentos sobre o ruivo sumiram de sua mente quando ela sentiu os dedos finos e compridos invadirem sua intimidade. Ela se contorceu sobre a mão dele, totalmente extasiada. Três dedos trabalhavam dentro dela enquanto o polegar estimulava seu ponto mais sensível. Ela sentia que seu orgasmo se aproximava de forma intensa. Estava tão próximo que ela sentia seus dedos do pé formigarem, suas mãos agarravam tão forte o lençol que ela poderia rasgá-lo com suas unhas. Mas aí ele parou. Subitamente retirou os dedos de dentro dela e ela choramingou de frustração. Queria xingá-lo mas não sabia como encontrar a voz.

"Ainda não, _meu amor_." ela sentiu seu coração bater tão forte no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras que achou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. Não era lá uma declaração de amor mas era mais do que ela podia esperar. Se fosse pra morrer, que morresse agora, feliz e nos braços _dele_.

Ele voltou a deitar o corpo por cima do dela, seus braços apoiados nas laterias de seu corpo. As mãos dela rapidamente se enrolaram nos cabelos loiros dele o puxando pra um beijo desesperado. Uma mão dele agarrou seu seio e apertou, com toda força que tinha. Ela mordeu sua língua ao sentir a dor. O gosto do sangue dele misturado com suas salivas. Ela estava desesperada, seu baixo ventre pulsava descontroladamente. Ela o queria o máximo que pudesse, dentro dela, com força, com carinho, com _paixão_.

Insano. Errado. Imoral.

Loucura. Necessário. Delicioso.

As pernas bem torneadas agarram-se à cintura dele. Ela tinha pressa, tinha fogo, tinha necessidade. Num movimento rápido, ele escorregou pra dentro dela com facilidade. Ela apertou os olhos ao senti-lo lá dentro. Ele não se movimentou, não se mexeu. Queria que ela olhasse nos olhos dele enquanto fizessem aquilo. Enquanto fizessem amor.

Amor. Amor. Amor.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Seus olhos de lobo a prendeu, chegou até à sua alma e quase a tocou. Ele se movimentou e ela quebrou o contato visual, fechando os olhos por uns instantes, apreciando o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

"Olhe pra mim." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, a respiração descompassada enquanto voltava a se mover gradativamente.

As orbes castanhas atenderam ao seu pedido. Ele sustentou o olhar dela com uma intensidade que era quase palpável. Havia muita coisa explícita na tempestade de seus olhos e não precisava dizer o que era. Ela entendia.

As estocadas aumentaram de velocidade e ela sentiu seu orgasmo próximo outra vez. E pra seu alívio, ele não parou. Ela gritou o nome dele quando sentiu o corpo tremer e as sensações maravilhosas lhe invadirem. Ainda tinha os últimos espasmos no corpo quando ele enterrou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e grunhiu seu nome.

Ela entendia porque também sentia. Ela nunca poderia deixá-lo, por motivo nenhum.

O corpo de Draco caiu pesado por cima do dela. Mas ela não reclamou, envolveu os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraçou. Ele fez o mesmo em sua cintura. Ambos ainda tinham a respiração descontrolada e o coração batia feito louco.

Ele levantou o rosto e a beijou suavemente, delicadamente. Um beijo calmo, terno e cheio de sentimentos. Um beijo que ela nunca imaginou receber dele. Não era pra haver sentimentos, mas depois de tanto tempo, tanta cumplicidade, tinha que haver alguma coisa.

Ela sorriu quando ele se afastou, os lábios a centímetros do dela.

"Eu te amo."

As palavras saíram sem permissão. Ele abriu os olhos a fim de ver a reação dela e encontrou ela sorrindo. Sorrindo pra ele. Seu coração bateu mais forte no peito, bombeando sangue pra suas veias. Ele sentia-se idiota mas feliz. Ali, com ela, tudo era maravilhosamente bom.

"Não me faça repetir isso." ele resmungou e ela riu.

"Não vou." ela parou por um momento, pesando os prós e os contras da situação como sempre fazia. Ele ainda olhava pra ela esperando alguma coisa. Ela amava Ron. Mas sabia que também amava ele. Mas aquilo só piorava tudo. Sacudiu a cabeça jogando esses pensamentos pra longe. Queria pensar apenas naquele momento em que tinha Draco abraçado ao seu corpo dizendo que a amava. "Eu também te amo." ela disse por fim.

Ele voltou a enterrar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro, sorrindo contra sua pele. Ele era seu e ela era dele de uma forma que nunca ninguém entenderia.

Dormiram abraçados, esquecendo que era dia de semana, mais precisamente quarta-feira à tarde. Esquecendo que tinham marido e mulher esperando em casa, esquecendo que tinham trabalhos pra terminar.

E esquecendo o que tinha os levado ali. O pedaço de pergaminho ficara esquecido no chão, junto com a bolsa e o casaco de Hermione. Não deviam ter esquecido.

* * *

_N/A: Oi gente! Sou nova aqui mas já escrevo fics a algum tempo. Eu comecei a escrever essa ontem à noite e resolvi que seria a primeira que eu postaria aqui. Ela vai ter no máximo três capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem! Até._


	2. Agindo por impulso - Parte final

**I Know What You Did That Summer**

**Agindo por impulso - Parte Final.**

A noite já havia caído quando ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. A respiração no seu pescoço fazendo leves cócegas a fazia suspirar. Só ele a fazia suspirar a cada segundo de vida. As mãos dele agarravam possessivamente a cintura dela e ela sorriu.

Virou-se devagar pra não acordá-lo e ficou a observar seu sono tranquilo, os narizes quase se tocando, as respirações se misturando. Não lembrava a última vez que tinha feito isso. Apenas assistir ele dormir. Na maioria das vezes era só sexo, uma boa conversa e eles iam embora. Mas a partir daquele momento ela sabia que não seria mais.

E não sabia o que fazer. Pela primeira vez, Hermione não tinha um plano. E isso a deixava nervosa. Não queria saber o que aconteceria depois que ele acordasse, tinha medo.

E foi por causa do medo que ela se desvencilhou dele, saiu da cama, pegou suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto junto com as dele e as vestiu. Ela estava se sentindo sufocada e respirava com dificuldade. Não saber o que fazer a deixava apavorada. E ela não conseguia pensar quando estava apavorada.

Ela só queria sair dali antes dele acordar e eles terem que vivenciar um momento no mínimo constrangedor. Ela devia estar feliz, pulando de alegria, soltando fogos de artifício pelas três palavras que ele havia dito à ela.

_Eu te amo._

Mas não estava. Não estava porque aquilo simplesmente tornava tudo ainda pior. Ela o amava, não tinha dúvidas. Mas ela amava Ron também. Ela amava o ruivo como marido e como amigo. E ela amava Draco apenas como amante. E isso não era suficiente pra acabar com sua vida e a de muitas outras pessoas.

A cabeça dela martelava e ela apertou as têmporas tentando amenizar a dor. Sentia as lágrimas quererem sair de qualquer forma mas tentava impedir. Calçou os sapatos, deu uma última olhada em Malfoy, pegou suas coisas jogadas no chão e saiu pela porta.

Ela precisava pensar então decidiu ir andar por aí. Passou pelo saguão do hotel trouxa e acenou distraidamente pro recepcionista sem realmente olhar à sua volta. Sem conferir se havia alguém que pudesse reconhecê-la, se havia alguém que pudesse de alguma forma usar isso contra ela. Ela simplesmente passou reto e saiu de encontro à rua escura. Começou a vagar pela calçada com os pensamentos no loiro largado no quarto de hotel que ela havia acabado de sair.

Malfoy era casado. Ela também era. Malfoy não tinha amigos. Ela tinha os melhores do mundo inteiro. Malfoy não tinha mais família. Ela tinha pais orgulhosos pelos feitos de sua filha. Malfoy não tinha nada a perder. Ela tinha tudo a perder. E mesmo assim não entendia porque insistia em considerar a hipótese de largar tudo por ele.

Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir e ela percebeu momentos depois que estava chorando. A quanto tempo ela não chorava? Haviam anos. Ela sentou no banco de uma praça próxima e olhou pro céu sem estrelas. Estava nublado e provavelmente choveria em breve, mas ela não se importava. O céu cinza eram iguais aos olhos_ dele_ e ela não conseguia não olhar.

(...)

Draco acordou e sem abrir os olhos, tateou a cama ao seu lado. Sentiu o espaço vazio e frio, o que indicava que Hermione já havia saído a muito tempo. Ele soltou um muxoxo indignado antes de abrir os olhos e olhar pro quarto em volta. A não ser pelo cheiro dela, poderia jurar que tudo tinha sido um sonho e ele estivera sozinho a horas atrás. Mas ele sabia que não, ainda podia ouvir sua voz ecoar em sua cabeça. Mas ele sabia também que aquilo não mudava nada.

Saiu do emaranhado de lençóis e pegou no bolso de sua calça um maço de cigarros. A passos largos chegou à única janela do quarto e viu a chuva cair ruidosamente. Acendeu o cigarro e tragou, lançando a fumaça no vento frio lá fora, deixando os pensamentos voarem.

O que ele faria agora? Ele tinha sido fraco suficiente pra confessar seu amor por Hermione, mesmo que sem querer. E ela havia correspondido. Mas o que ele deveria esperar acontecer? Ainda tinha aquele maldito bilhete.

Apagando o cigarro pela metade no peitoral da janela, voltou pro quarto e pegou o papel jogado no carpete. O pergaminho estava ligeiramente amassado e rasgado. Ninguém nunca tinha desconfiado de nada, por que isso agora? Ele não tinha tal resposta.

Cansado de ficar ali, vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto. Ele voltaria pra casa de modo trouxa, como sempre fazia depois de seus encontros com ela. Ela quase como um modo de tê-la por um pouco mais de tempo. E no momento, tudo que ele queria era ela.

Deixou o elevador no saguão do hotel e antes que saísse pela porta, uma mão segurou seu braço. Ele esperava que fosse Hermione mas seu coração afundou quando ele viu, diante de si, a última pessoa que esperava ver. Lavender Brown o olhava com profunda satisfação, enquanto ele sabia que seu olhar demonstrava grande surpresa.

"Olá Malfoy!", ela sorriu com escárnio.

"O que você quer Brown?", ele cuspiu e a garota riu.

"O que houve Malfoy? A vadia da Granger não te quis hoje?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão mas logo as peças se encaixaram em sua cabeça.

"Você!", ele acusou com raiva e ela apenas sorriu. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Na verdade Malfoy, estou te fazendo um favor!", ele riu debochado.

"Eu não preciso de nenhum favor seu!", falou com desprezo. "Fique longe dela!"

E saiu pela porta da frente. Precisava encontrar com Hermione e contar que a puta da Brown estava aprontando alguma pra eles. No instante que saiu pela porta a chuva o encharcou. Praguejando um pouco, continuou a andar. Hermione já devia estar em casa à séculos, jantando com seu marido perfeito, voltando pra sua vida perfeita, pros seus amigos perfeitos. Um mundo o qual ele nunca poderia fazer parte. E ele sentia um enjoo desagradável toda vez que pensava nisso. Eles nunca poderiam estar juntos, não como ele queria.

Ele não tinha nada a perder por estar com ela, mas ele sabia o que aconteceria com ela caso eles se assumissem. E ela se tornaria infeliz ao seu lado, pois todo mundo a rejeitaria assim como faziam com ele, mesmo depois de anos. E ele não queria que ela fosse infeliz ao seu lado. Seria egoísmo demais da sua parte e ele não era mais assim.

Quando o frio começou a se tornar insuportável, ele desistiu da ideia de andar pelas ruas debaixo da chuva e aparatou pra casa. Mas assim que viu a silhueta da sua esposa através da janela, mudou de ideia. Tudo o que não precisava agora era passar pelo interrogatório de Astória. Ele nem sabia porque tinha se casado com ela, eles estavam longe de se gostar, era apenas... conveniente. Dois sangue-puros casados, pra orgulhar suas famílias e continuar a longa linhagem.

Ele bufou e se virou pra sair do arredores da Mansão.

(...)

A chuva caía torrencialmente em sua cabeça mas ela definitivamente não se importava. Estava com frio até os ossos mas não queria aparatar. Queria demorar pra chegar em casa, mesmo que isso fizesse Ron a questionar por longos minutos. Ela ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer. Não sabia se devia procurar Malfoy, não sabia se devia simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido, ou se devia se afastar dele e voltar pra sua vida com Ron.

Foi inevitável soltar um suspiro quando avistou a porta de sua casa. Tremendo pelo frio, levou a mão até à maçaneta e girou. A primeira visão que teve foi a da lareira na parede esquerda e logo depois o sofá defronte pra porta. Sentado no sofá, Ron exibia um semblante furioso e segurava uma carta na mão. No momento em que ela pisou no batente da porta seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela viu decepção neles e hesitou na porta, suas roupas escorrendo no tapete da entrada.

Ele levantou num salto e ela se encolheu.

"Que merda é essa Hermione?", ele jogou a carta pra ela que segurou com as mãos trêmulas. Ela tinha certeza do que poderia ser e doía vê-lo olhar dessa forma pra ela. Como se ela fosse um inseto.

Ela abriu a carta e tirou vários pergaminhos de dentro. Sua boca despencou em choque. Eram as cartas dela pra Malfoy. As cartas que ela escrevia pra ele sempre que queriam se encontrar ou simplesmente estavam entediados. Uma outra leva de pergaminhos foi jogado contra ela e ela congelou. Agora descansando em seus pés, estavam todas as cartas de Malfoy. Todas as cartas que ele tinha mandado pra ela desde Hogwarts.

"Como você encontrou isso?", foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar. E ao ver sua expressão de ódio ela se arrependeu.

"Você nem sequer desmente não é sua vagabunda?", ele rosnou e Hermione deu um passo pra trás assustada.

"Ron eu... eu posso... explicar...", sua voz saiu quebrada devido ao choro.

"Não precisa. Acho que essas cartas já explicam o suficiente"

"Não Ron, por favor, me deixa explicar", ela implorou e ele riu.

"Patético!", ele debochou. "Você é patética, Hermione. Me traindo com Malfoy," ele deu uma pausa pra rir "admito que por essa eu não esperava. Eu sempre soube que você não era um santa, mas não sabia que era tão burra"

O choro de Hermione cessou subitamente e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Burra?"

"Achei que pra uma sabe-tudo irritante, você seria esperta o suficiente pra não cair na lábia daquela doninha", ele continuava sorrindo sombriamente. "Mas eu já saquei tudo. Ele fez tudo isso pra se vingar de mim, porque ele me odeia."

Agora foi a vez de Hermione rir debochada.

"Você realmente acha isso?", ela questionou sarcástica.

"Eu tenho certeza. E você é só mais uma idiota que caiu na dele."

"Sabe Ron, eu já deveria esperar isso de você", ela começou a andar de um lado pro outro como se estivesse apurando alguma questão. "Um cara com tamanho cérebro só seria capaz de pensar em si próprio", ela levantou o olhar. "E chegar à conclusão de que Malfoy me seduziu pra se vingar de você. Ora, francamente Ron, a última coisa que pensamos quando estamos transando é em você."

O olhar de Ron escureceu e ele se aproximou perigosamente dela. Em questão de segundos, ele estava segurando seu braços contra a parede com força, a impedindo de se mexer. Ela sabia que era perigoso provocá-lo dessa forma, mas ela estava fora de si e sentia a necessidade de continuar. Maldito impulso.

"E saiba, que ele é muito melhor que você", ela sussurrou. "E eu não digo somente na cama, mas em muitas outras coisas."

Ela sentiu a mãe dele apertar seu pescoço e sorriu.

"E ele nunca seria capaz de me machucar", ela concluiu com a voz estrangulada e sorriu. Que porra ela estava fazendo ela não tinha ideia, mas já que a casa estava caindo, ela iria derrubar até o último tijolo. Mas antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer outro movimento, a campainha tocou.

Recobrando um pouco a consciência, Ron a soltou bruscamente e caminhou até à porta pronto pra mandar pro inferno quem quer que fosse. O rosnado de Ron ao abrir a porta e a voz que veio lá de fora, fez Hermione perder o resto das forças.

"Hermione está?", a voz rouca e arrastada entrou pelo apartamento junto com o vento gelado como uma espécie de agouro. Um mau agouro.

Ron buscou a varinha no bolso e apontou ameaçadoramente pra Malfoy. Hermione forçou a se levantar e correr até eles. Ron estava fora de si e acabaria fazendo alguma besteira. Ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu braço levantado mas antes que ela pudesse falar, sentiu o corpo ser arremessado pra longe.

Malfoy assistiu a tudo paralisado. Viu Hermione se aproximar e logo depois voar pela sala com um empurrão do ruivo. Foi então que entendeu tudo. Ele sabia. E iria matá-lo ali mesmo. Draco puxou sua varinha e apontou pra Weasley também. Ele viu pela sua visão periférica, Hermione gemendo de dor e levando à mão a parte de trás da cabeça que estava sangrando. Weasley não tinha visto isso, estava cego pelo ódio. Lançando um estupefaça como feitiço não-verbal, ele viu o Weasley cair pra trás e bater a cabeça no braço de madeira do sofá, caindo no chão desmaiado.

Ele correu sem pestanejar até Hermione e viu ela olhando pra ele com preocupação.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou fracamente.

"Eu descobri quem estava nos vigiando, mas isso não importa mais, precisamos sair daqui"

"Acho que não é uma boa hora", ela levantou com a ajuda dele e tossiu.

"Não acredito que ele fez isso", ele olhou indignado pra marca roxa dos dedos de Ron no pescoço dela.

"Bom, eu disse que você era melhor do que ele, acho que mereci", ela soltou uma risada estrangulada e ele sorriu em contentamento.

De repente, a risada dela se transformou em desespero e ela estava alarmada. Draco virou subitamente ao ouvir a respiração pesada de Ron atrás dele. Antes que ele pudesse ter alguma reação, ele estava sendo desarmado. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era se postar na frente da castanha pra protegê-la. Weasley estava totalmente fora de si.

"Hermione, sai daqui!", ele sussurrou pra ela e ela negou, apertando sua mão. Ron vendo aquilo, deixou seus impulsos elétricos assumirem o comando de seu corpo e voz.

"Avada Kedavra!", sua voz saiu tão firme e forte.

O jato verde escorregou de sua varinha indo em direção ao peito de Draco. Tudo se passava em camêra lenta pra todos. Não havia tempo pra desviar ou tentar qualquer coisa. Draco fechou os olhos e esperou, mas a morte não veio. Ele abriu os olhos atônitos e encontrou a cena que ficaria encravada em sua memória até o fim da sua vida. Hermione por algum motivo que Draco não conseguiu registrar, tinha entrado em sua frente. O raio verde atingindo diretamente em suas costas enquanto ela olhava pra ele. Os olhos antes cheios de vida, tão castanhos e brilhantes, agora estavam opacos e vazios.

Antes dela começar a cair, ele a segurou, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. O coração dele martelava no peito e sua cabeça girava.

"Não, não, não!", ele gritava pro corpo sem vida da castanha.

Ron engoliu em seco e largou a varinha com um ruído grave. Draco subitamente lembrou da presença dele ali e pegou a sua própria varinha e apontou pro peito do ruivo. Ele chorava, sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo imóvel de Hermione e de repente ele olhou pra Draco e sussurrou.

"Por favor, me mate", ele suplicou.

Draco queria matá-lo, queria bater nele, queria estraçalhar ele mas não o fez. Ele não merecia a morte, seria fácil demais matá-lo.

"Incarcerous", cordas voaram e se fixaram nos pés e braços de Ron, fazendo ele cair de costas no chão.

Ele voltou sua atenção pra Hermione e se curvou sobre o corpo dela. Mas ele estava frio e totalmente imóvel. O coração de Draco estava tão dolorido que ele chorou. Ele chorou até sua cabeça parecer que ia explodir.

E então, decidido, ele depositou um último beijo nos lábios dela e sussurrou um último "eu te amo" e se afastou. Doía demais ficar ali.

Ele olhou pra Ron que ainda estava amarrado e parecia um louco, sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis. Ele lançou um patrono e o mandou até o ministério, logo os aurores encheriam aquele lugar e ele não queria estar presente.

Dando uma última olhada na sala, viu as cartas dela que ele havia guardado jogadas pelo chão.

"Brown!", ele rosnou.

Relutantemente, saiu da casa deixando a chuva embalar suas últimas lágrimas. Por alguma ironia do destino, ele encontrou uma Lavender Brown assustada espiando pela janela. Ele sorriu com puro ódio.

"Parabéns Brown, espero que as visitas ao Weasley em Azkaban sejam boas", ele cuspiu as palavras, sua voz saindo mais rouca que o normal e quebrada. Porque ele estava quebrado. Seu coração estava quebrado. E ele queria feri-la, pois aquilo tudo era culpa dela. Mas ele não tinha forças pra tal coisa, então ele simplesmente a deixou ali, observando a obra de sua inveja através da janela. Hermione estirada num canto da sala, seu corpo sem vida. Ronald amarrado no lado oposto, sussurrando palavras desconexas. Cartas pra todos os lados e o fogo da lareira dançando impaciente como se quisesse sair dali pra apreciar a cena.

A cena que ele não esqueceria nem com obliviate.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora pra postar um capítulo novo mas estava realmente difícil escrever algo decente. Não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria mas até que gostei(e espero que vocês gostem também hehe). O último capítulo já está pronto e devo postar até o fim da semana.

Obrigada pra quem está lendo, beijos.

Aninha Malfoy: Awn linda, obrigada! E acho que você deixou passar alguma informação, o conteúdo do pergaminho tá no começo da história mas talvez tenha ficado um pouco confuso, desculpe hehe Obrigada por ler e fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Liie Lovegood: Tudo sim linda! Vou pedir desculpa de novo pela demora pra postar um capítulo novo e agradeço pelo review e por ter gostado! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijosss

Até o próximo.


	3. Epílogo - Lembranças Amargas

**I Know What You Did That Summer**

**Epílogo - Lembranças Amargas.**

Ele havia se tornado escravo das suas próprias lembranças. Tudo à sua volta lembrava ela. O copo de firewhisky firme em uma das mãos, sendo esvaziado pela vigésima ou quem sabe centésima vez. Ele não vivia, não sem ela. Sua alma tinha ido junto com a dela, ele estava vazio.

Astoria tinha ido embora depois de um previsível escândalo. Blaise já tinha tentado entrar na Mansão Malfoy pra conferir se ele estava vivo umas cinco vezes. Mas ele não queria companhia, queria apenas permanecer ali e definhar, até não ser possível respirar pra viver. Ele não sentia nada, estava entorpecido. Ele queria ter matado o maldito Weasley como castigo. Mas que castigo seria pior do que viver com a culpa? Do que viver sem ela? Desse castigo os dois compartilhavam.

Ele não sabia dizer a partir de qual momento ele passou a amá-la. Ele não sabia dizer a partir de qual momento passou a precisar dela. Talvez tivesse sido desde a primeira vez. Ele ainda lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem.

_"Eu te odeio, Malfoy!", ele via as lágrimas cristalinas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota. "Eu te odeio tanto!", ela continuou, a voz fraca demonstrando seu estado de espírito._

_Por algum motivo desconhecido pra ela, ele ainda insistia em humilhá-la, insistia em se mostrar superior, insistia que ela não merecia a magia que emanava de seu corpo, insistia em fazê-la chorar. Alguns mudaram com o fim da guerra, mas isso não se adequava à Draco Malfoy. Ele não conseguia mudar, seu orgulho era maior do que tudo à sua volta._

_E ela tentava. Tentava convencê-lo a ser melhor, a ser alguém digno mas tudo sempre acabava em lágrimas. Lágrimas dela, claro. Ele não se importava em magoá-la da forma que lhe fosse cabível. Ele apenas tinha que fazê-lo. Fazê-la chorar era sua válvula de escape pro mundo em que ele vivera, pra sua zona de conforto. Humilhar Hermione Granger o fazia lembrar-se como era ser um Malfoy e ele não podia se permitir esquecer isso. Até agora. Até ela parecer cansada dele._

_Ele sentiu seu estômago revirar quando ela se apoiou na parede e deixou que o corpo escorregasse até o chão frio do corredor. Os soluços dela podiam ser ouvidos por todo o castelo mas não se preocuparam, ninguém devia estar fora de suas camas além deles._

_Tudo o que aconteceu a partir dali foi puro impulso. Ajoelhou em frente à garota que chorava copiosamente e obrigou-a a levantar a cabeça pra olhá-lo. Foi a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam por conta das lágrimas. Castanho, marrom, mel, todas essas cores misturadas nas íris da garota à sua frente. Uma lágrima preguiçosa escorreu pela bochecha rosada quando ela piscou, quebrando o contato visual. A mão dele a alcançou antes que ela se perdesse em sua boca trêmula. Mais uma vez os olhares se encontraram e dessa vez foi mais intenso. A mão dele ainda estava em seu rosto e acariciava a bochecha com o polegar. Ela teria o azarado se não estivesse tão entretida com a tempestade de seus olhos, refletindo os dela._

_"Não chore, Granger. Eu não mereço que chore por mim", as palavras saíram num sussurro, como se ele não quisesse que ninguém além dela ouvisse._

_As lágrimas cessaram lentamente mas os soluços persistiam e o contato visual ainda era mantido. E ele descobriu uma nova válvula de escape. Seus olhos. Seus grandes e belos olhos castanhos._

_Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, os soluços teimosos balançavam os ombros. A mão dele acariciou seus cabelos e depois de quase um minuto, os ombros relaxaram._

_"Me desculpe," ele afastou seus cabelos e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Tinha a maldita necessidade de fazê-la sentir-se melhor. "por tudo", ele terminou._

_Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou. Ela parecia surpresa e a mão dele escorregou do emaranhado de seus cabelos em duvida. Ela sorriu, minimamente mas sorriu. E ele também sorriu e voltou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos pra apreciar o toque e suspirou. Eles eram apenas instinto, não pensavam, apenas agiam. Quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos, ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração pesada batendo contra seu rosto. Eles se olharam uma última vez antes de fecharem os olhos e se deixar levar. Apenas um roçar de lábios e ele se afastou minimamente pra lhe dar uma chance de desistir daquela loucura, mas ela não o fez. A mão que ficara o tempo todo esquecida em suas pernas, alcançou sua nuca o puxando de volta pra ela. O beijo era sofrido, calmo, hesitante e depois intenso, desesperado, arrebatador. A mão dela se agarrou aos fios loiros enquanto ele apoiava uma mão no joelho dela e a outra na nuca, tentando trazê-la pra ainda mais perto. Eles não queriam que acabasse. Eles não queriam ter que se encarar depois daquilo, mas o oxigênio era agoniadamente necessário._

_Ele sentou no chão de frente pra ela, respirando tão pesado que seu corpo tremia pela falta de oxigênio. Ela ainda mantinha os olhos castanhos fechados, apertados, como se lutasse pra não acordar de algum sonho. E quando ela tornou a abrir, só teve tempo de ouvir os passos rápidos dele ecoar pelo corredor e sumir._

Ele tomou mais um gole de firewhisky e sorriu pro nada. Ele era um crápula e ela ainda ficou lá. Ela tentava mesmo que ele a humilhasse. E ela conseguiu, não conseguiu? Ela era tão determinada que irritava. Tudo nela o irritava. Sua inteligência, sua perspicácia, sua determinação, sua maldita bondade e mania de ver sempre o melhor em todo mundo. E ela foi a única que conseguiu ver o melhor dele. Ela era o melhor dele. E só ela sabia disso.

_"Sabe, eu gosto de estar com você", ela começou seu monólogo pós-sexo. "é como se você conseguisse trazer o pior de mim lá do fundo", ela riu e depois suspirou. "eu sou tão eu quando estou com você. Você não espera nada de mim e não me pressiona pra ser o que você espera que eu seja. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?", ela levantou a cabeça pra observá-lo e esperou por uma resposta._

_"Eu posso dizer totalmente o contrário sobre mim", ele a olhou por alguns segundos e depois passou a fitar o teto. "você traz o melhor de mim e eu incrivelmente não me importo com isso. Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu depois dessa merda de guerra. E, ah, apenas vamos parar com isso. Por Merlin, você me transforma numa mulherzinha", ele resmungou apenas pra ouvi-la rir._

Rir. Isso ele não conseguia e sabia que não conseguiria mais. A risada dela era o seu som favorito. Adorava quando ela ria especialmente com ele, embora observasse ela rir junto com os amigos pelos corredores do Ministério. Por vezes, ele falava coisas idiotas somente pra ouvir o som de sua risada. Depois dos olhos, os lábios eram sua parte favorita do rosto dela. Ele adorava cortar a risada dela com um beijo roubado ou uma mordida nos lábios vermelhos até sentir o gosto do sangue dela descer pela sua garganta. O sangue sujo dela. O sangue sujo que ele passou a não se importar depois _daquilo_.

_"Ai!", a castanha gritou._

_"O que houve, Granger, por que gritou?", o loiro entrou correndo na cozinha do dormitório que dividiam._

_"Me cortei", ela choramingou. O sangue escorria, manchando o chão branco e Draco pareceu paralisado por um segundo. Focado no sangue que escorria da mão dela. Vermelho escarlate. Igualzinho ao seu._

_Ela pareceu perceber o estado de espírito dele e se virou pra pia, colocando a mão embaixo da água fria, deixando o sangue escorrer pelo ralo. Ele se aproximou dela devagar e segurou sua mão com delicadeza._

_"O que foi? Achou que tivesse lama correndo em minhas veias?", ela riu com desgosto da própria insinuação. Ele ignorou. Era visível o rancor dela. Mas ele não a culpava por aquilo, a culpa era toda dele. Anos e anos a chamando de sangue-ruim e ele não podia esperar que ela simplesmente esquecesse._

_E então ele fez algo que nenhum dos dois esqueceria, nenhum feitiço de memória apagaria. Ele pegou a faca que descansava encima da bancada e cortou a própria mão. Ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e olhou incrédula quando ele juntou as mãos ensanguentadas, misturando ambos os sangues, demonstrando que ele definitivamente não se importava mais com aquilo. E eles ficaram ali durante segundos, minutos, horas, dias, ninguém sabe ao certo. Apenas olhavam pras mãos entrelaçadas e depois de volta pros olhos um do outro. Palavras não eram necessárias._

E então ele amava tudo nela. Ele amava a risada dela, ele amava seu jeito autoritário e amava quando ela brigava com ele. Ele amava seus cabelos, ele amava as milhares de sardas que decoravam seu rosto, ele amava quando seus lábios contorciam em raiva quando ele dizia algo que ela não aprovava. Ele amava as curvas dela, os seios pequenos, a barriga lisa, as pernas bem torneadas, o quadril largo. Ele amava quando ela tremia debaixo de seu corpo, ele amava seu rosto contorcido de prazer. Prazer que ele lhe dava. E foi pelo prazer que tudo começou. Era tudo apenas pelo sexo. _Era._

_"Tenho uma proposta pra você, Granger"_

_"Humm?", ela murmurou em resposta enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Estavam nus, um enroscado no outro, cansados e suados. "Diga, Malfoy", ela falou quando ele demorou a prosseguir._

_"Nós continuamos a nos encontrar em segredo, sempre que pudermos. O que acha?"_

_"O que te leva a pensar que eu vou aceitar isso? Eu tenho namorado, Malfoy!"_

_"Você também tinha um namorado quando nos beijávamos em Hogwarts e as duas vezes que transamos. Você está nua em minha cama, Granger, não venha me dar lição de moral. E quanto ao Weasley…", ele gargalhou, deixando a frase no ar._

_Ela se afastou bruscamente, levando o lençol da cama enrolado no corpo. Ela estava irritada, com ele e com ela mesma. Ela traíra Ron tantas vezes que já tinha perdido as contas e o pior é que era com o Malfoy. E ela sentia-se mal por não sentir tanta culpa. Ela devia estar se martirizando por causa disso mas não estava. E o pior de tudo é que ela estava realmente tentada a aceitar essa proposta inescrupulosa de Malfoy._

_"Volte aqui, Granger", ele a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela voltou a deitar na cama e ele a puxou pra ele. "Diz logo que aceita"_

_"Tudo bem, já estamos fazendo isso mesmo, que mal há?", ele riu em contentamento. Tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria, mas não sabia que seria tão fácil. "Porém tenho algumas condições."_

_"Sou todo ouvidos", ele murmurou._

_"Primeiro: nós vamos nos encontrar onde EU quiser e quando EU quiser. E segundo: quando eu disser que acabou, você vai sair por aquela porta e nunca mais vai voltar."_

_"Combinado"_

O copo de firewhisky foi arremessado contra a parede e os pedaços de vidro voaram pra todos os cantos. O líquido âmbar escorria pela parede branca. Ela nunca tinha sido boa o suficiente pro Weasley. Mas ele sabia que ela o amava de qualquer jeito. E isso estranhamente doía. Doía porque ele nunca estaria no lugar dele algum dia. E ela havia deixado aquilo bem claro.

_"Você teria coragem de nos assumir, Granger?", ele perguntou fingindo descaso. E ele sabia que era muito bom em fingir. Viu os olhos dela o avaliarem com cuidado e depois desviar._

_"Não", ela respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse um pouco óbvio. E querendo ou não, aquilo tinha deixado-o irritado. Mas ele não demonstrou. E ele queria ter cortado o assunto por ali, mas ela tinha sempre uma maldita necessidade de explicar suas escolhas. "Todo mundo ainda te odeia, Malfoy. Eu perderia tanta coisa e magoaria tanta gente que me assusto só de pensar na possibilidade. Eu nunca seria capaz de magoar Ron dessa forma. Por isso, eu prefiro deixar as coisas como estão. Você teria?"_

_Ele queria responder que sim, que não tinha nada a perder, que não tinha amigos, família, não tinha ninguém além dela, mas tudo que ele fez foi odiar ainda mais o Weasley._

_"Não fale mais do Weasley na minha presença", era uma ordem, não um pedido e ela nem sequer cogitou a possibilidade de retrucar._

_Que porra ele tava pensando afinal? Eles nunca poderiam ter uma vida juntos. Nada além de alguns encontros, conversas e sexo. No final, tudo se resumia a sexo._

Ah, o maldito Weasley! Se ele o odiava antes agora ele queria matá-lo. Não bastava ter casado com ela, ter tido ela em sua cama todas as noites, apenas pra adormecerem juntos. Só de pensar que ele também a tocava o deixava nauseado. Tão nauseado quanto no dia em que ela disse que iria se casar. Ele simplesmente não entendia como ela podia fazer isso. O Weasley era desprezível.

_"A gente precisa conversar", ela falou. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, mostrando quão nervosa estava._

_"Estou ouvindo, Granger", ele se aproximou, colocando as mãos na cintura dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela suspirou e levou a mão direita até o rosto dele._

_E então ele viu. A aliança prata com um rubi encravado. E ela subitamente abaixou as mãos mas ele não deu a chance pra que ela escondesse. Os olhos dela baixaram pra seus sapatos e ele pigarreou._

_"O que é isso, Granger?", ele perguntou, quase ameaçador. Ela puxou a mão de volta._

_"Uma aliança?", ela debochou. Aquilo era uma das coisas que ela havia aprendido pela convivência com ele._

_"Isso eu já notei", ele cruzou os braços e a encarou._

_"É sobre isso que precisamos conversar. Eu vou me casar, Draco", ela soltou o óbvio. A expressão dele endureceu._

_"E?"_

_"Precisamos acabar com isso, de uma vez por todas"_

_Acabar? Acabar. Acabar. Acabar. A palavra ecoava na mente dele enquanto ele absorvia a informação. Ele aceitava o fato dela escolher o pobretão como marido, mas daí a acabar com os encontros deles depois de anos era inaceitável._

_"Não precisamos", ele retrucou._

_"Eu vou me casar, Draco. Casar!", ela exasperou-se._

_"Eu ouvi da primeira vez, Granger"_

_"E você também prometeu. Prometeu que quando eu te mandasse embora você iria", ela sussurrou, parecia prestes a entrar em colapso. As mãos tremiam e ela parecia tanto com a Hermione de Hogwarts. Insegura e vulnerável._

_"E se eu não cumprisse?", ele desafiou._

_"Por favor, Draco", agora ela parecia prestes a chorar, prestes a desistir do que estava fazendo, prestes a ir embora._

_"Eu não posso ir embora, Hermione", pela primeira vez em anos ele parecia abalado por algo que ela dissera. "Eu simplesmente não posso ir embora", por alguns segundos ele pareceu tão devastado que Hermione pensou em ir abraçá-lo, mas ele sabia esconder seus sentimentos muito bem._

_"Você precisa ir", ela sentiu uma lágrima traiçoeira manchar sua bochecha e ele também viu._

_Ele se aproximou a passos lentos e segurou seu rosto entre as duas mãos._

_"Você também não quer isso, eu posso ver em seus olhos, Hermione", e ela notou que era a segunda vez que ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome. Isso raramente acontecia. "Merlin, eu te conheço tão bem! Você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim"_

_E ela realmente sabia. E seus olhos cinzas pareciam tão perdidos que ela não conseguiu mais sustentar aquela mentira. Ela queria ele só pra ela, ela queria ser só dele, mas não podia, tinha tanta coisa em jogo. E tudo era tão maior que eles dois que não valia a pena. E ela era egoísta, aprendeu com ele. Não queria ter que continuar sem ele. Ela só não entendia o por que de tanta dor só de cogitar a ideia. E ela tinha medo de saber a resposta. E ela sabia que algum dia aquilo iria acabar com a sua vida de uma forma ou de outra. Mas era aquilo que Malfoy era em sua vida. Ele acabava com ela a cada encontro que tinham, pois ela saía de lá relutante em voltar pros braços de Ron. E isso não deveria acontecer. O ruivo era o amor da sua vida e ele era só prazer. Era. E ela não soube quando foi que deixou de ser._

_Ele a abraçou e enterrou o rosto em seus cachos. Absorveu todo o cheiro que emanava dela, afim de memorizar. Ela se soltou do seu abraço e olhou nos olhos dele. Ele não queria que ela fosse, estaria tão perdido sem ela, embora não admitisse isso. Ele nunca admitiria isso. Ele a beijou com tanto fervor e desejo que a castanha perdeu o sentido e esqueceu tudo o que tinha ido fazer ali._

E ele achava que nunca sentiria de novo aquela sensação de perda. Aquela dor no peito. Aquele nó na garganta. Aquele medo. Mas agora sentia tudo aquilo milhões de vezes pior. E simplesmente não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que caíam desenfreadas. A tristeza era mesmo uma grande merda. A última vez que lembrava-se de chorar fora no dia em que sua mãe morreu. Mas Hermione estava lá com ele. Ela sempre estava. Mas hoje não. Hoje era ele quem iria estar com ela. Duas gotas de veneno seriam o suficiente.

* * *

N/A: Bom, esse foi o último capítulo da short :) Espero que tenham gostado. Au revoir!


End file.
